


Mermaid Wet Dreams

by MetalHeadKendra



Category: Aladdin (1992), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anus, Arabian, Ball and Chain, Bondage, Breeding, Butt, Chubby, Couple, Cuddle, Cuddling, Desert, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Genie - Freeform, Hand Job, Hands, Jerk Off, Love, Malamute, Mating, Ocean, Orgasm, Overweight, Sex, Sperm, T-Rex - Freeform, Transformation, Tyrannosaurus rex - Freeform, Underwater, Wish, Wished, asshole, butthole, cuffed, cum, cumming, husky - Freeform, lion, lioness, married, mermaid, merman, semen - Freeform, shackles, throbbing, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalHeadKendra/pseuds/MetalHeadKendra
Summary: A commission for tazzmo70.What happens when a genie hears your perverted wish to be tied up? You get exactly what you wished for! A chubby husband wants to have more fun with his chubby wife, but his thoughts turn to bondage. He'd forgotten the genie in the lamp could hear his thoughts, so when the couple wake up and find themselves at the bottom of the ocean, tied up, and part mermaid, he can't help his growing arousal.
Kudos: 2





	Mermaid Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Female Chubby Anthro Lion > Part Mermaid x Male Chubby Malamute > Part Merman  
> Consensual  
> Third-Person (She / He / They)  
> Included Kinks: Anal Sex, Hand Job, Bondage, Chubby / Overweight, Underwater  
> 

Mermaid Wet Dreams

Written by MetalHeadKendra

Commission & Storyline by Tazzmo70

*****************************************************************************

Some would say that living in a desert is hard, but the citizens of Makedia would tell you otherwise. The city is like an oasis in the harsh sandy ocean, and each building has its own exotic décor. Each house is usually made of materials found in the desert, apart from some expensive buildings for the wealthier families. Not too far from the market was a small house, consisting of one floor, cherry wood flooring, and sandstone walls. There lived Rewin, a malamute with a big belly who weighed a good three-hundred, twenty pounds and stood at a five-foot eleven height. He never bothered with shirts; he only wore a simple orange vest around his torso. He also wore red harem pants that fit him comfortably, as well as dark tan curled-toed shoes that were currently sitting in the corner. He was idly reading in the quiet house, and as he scratched the black hair on his head, he paused to look up when the front door opened.

Inside walked a lioness, who shut the door behind her and rested against it to rest for a moment and relax herself after walking in the heat. Nisa’s build was not much different from Rewin’s, she also had a chubby figure that weighed around two hundred, eighty. She stood at five-foot eight, wearing only a silver strapless bra and purple baggy harem pants. She slicks her hair back and kicks off her matching footwear, only in silver, before she comes over to kiss her husband.

Their lips meet and both of them smile at the intimacy. “Hey honey, how was your day?” Rewin asks as he watches his wife walk into the kitchen nearby.

Nisa was raiding cupboards and preparing some food on the counters. “It was well, just hot as usual here. Things sure do feel like they’re in a rut.”

Rewin slides his ribbon bookmark into place and sets the novel down before he gets up and joins her in the kitchen. “Hopefully things will pick up soon.”

After that the two of them set to work making dinner. While she prepared the main dish, he was getting a salad made and tossing it. Nisa quickly fried up two cuts of fish, she was making garlicy lemon mahi-mahi. The smell of their food was wafting through the house and soon they served up plates. They ate together, satisfied with the meal. Nisa was patting her belly before she yawned softly.

Rewin chuckled as he looked to his wife. “Ready for bed dear?” She only nodded so the two of them got their plates cleaned before heading to the bedroom.

The malamute quickly got changed and was already lying in bed, resuming where he had left off in his book while Nisa was in the restroom getting changed and grooming her fur. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the lioness spoke up.

“Hey sweetie, you know we’ve never really taken a vacation in a while. We’re both getting a little bored here, maybe we should plan something soon.”

He stopped reading and was thinking about her words. ‘She’s right, we really haven’t done anything together lately. It’s been a lot of work, eat, and sleep. We need to change that.’ He sighed to himself as his thoughts continued while het set his book on the bedside table next to him, his hand brushing an object on the dresser. ‘I wish she and I could have some fun soon; I would love to tie her up and...’ Nisa suddenly sneezed in the other room which snapped Rewin out of his thoughts. “Bless you!” he called out before starting to lay down.

As the two of them laid down and fell asleep, Rewin was unaware that his thoughts were not private at that moment. His hand had accidentally brushed against a brass lamp that sit on his bedside dresser, mostly hidden by a faded yellow turban that was adorned with a dark green emerald and orange feather. It glowed a dimmed yellow for a brief moment before fading to darkness. Inside the lamp was their friend, Zirina, a genie, still bound to her slavery of granting wishes. When he touched the lamp, Zirina heard his thoughts and heard his term ‘I wish’, and she was compelled to do as her current masters wished.

About an hour had passed since they had fallen asleep, the desert had grown cold from the night air and the room was dark... Until their legs started glowing. Their pants had become mostly removed, slowly turning into tights that seemed to meld their legs together into one limb. Their feet grew and elongated as they became thin and pointed. After a few more moments, the light fades and reveals their transformation; they had fish-like tails. Nisa’s tail was purple-scaled, and the webbing of her tail was a light bronze color. Rewin’s tail was a little longer, with a faded red color and with dark bronze fins. The malamute and lioness were mow part merman and mermaid.

Very faint cyan fog and sparkles leave from the tip of the lamp and dash around the room. It goes to the front door and locks it, and then it goes to every window to close the curtains and give the house complete privacy. The city rarely had any crime within its clay walls, but Zirina wasn’t going to take any chances. After a few more moments, the married couple disappear from their bed with a flash of bright light, leaving the house empty. The turban from the dresser was also missing. 

***************************************************************************** 

SPLASH!

The couple are quickly woken up to the startling submersion as cold water covers their bodies. Their thoughts are racing as their hearts start to beat hard and fast in panic. They both realize at the same time that they’re sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and fast. Looking down, they can see several things that their brains have a hard time deciphering.

One, their legs were gone. In their place were thick, fish-like tails, while the rest of them stayed normal. Two, they were bound. Their arms were strapped behind their back with metal cuffs, with only a single link between them that gave them no room to move their criss-crossed arms. They also wore cloth gags around their mouths, Nisa’s was navy blue and Rewin’s was maroon red. Three, they were being pulled under by a ball and chain. The ball itself was large and just looking at it you know it’s heavy. Two chains were attached to it that led to the base of their tail fins, where they were also cuffed with a single fetter.

Just as they started to grasp an idea of what was happening, the metal sphere landed with a thud on the seafloor. It’s weight caused it to sink slightly in the sand and was refusing to budge. Nisa and Rewin both felt strong whiplash at the sudden halt to their descent, but they started to float horizontally and freely moved with the ocean currents. They looked around, seeing mostly ocean but the beach not too far from them is one they recognized. The two of them were about twenty miles from their home in the desert. Around them was ocean wilderness, fish and plant life that thrived but they were a good distance away. The malamute-merman looked up and, through the heavily-rippling water, could make out the moon’s position in the sky. It was around one in the morning.

“Mmmph! Mmm mph!” Nisa was panicking, struggling to break free and get to the surface as she realized they were under the water and would run out of air. Rewin turns to look at his wife in panic but... His words quickly dried up. Her thrashing about revealed her bare breasts were bouncing around in the water, completely in the nude. She also seems to have changed slightly; her eyes were decorated with a beautiful shade of white eyeshadow.

Her husband’s lack of movement caught her attention and she stopped to look at him. It’s then that Nisa figures out she’s been breathing underwater this entire time, and it gives her a little calm for the moment. Then she noticed the malamute was staring at her chest and she glanced down to see her top was missing. She yelped out through the gag and starts to struggle again. Her breasts jiggle again, even when floating a little under the water.

Rewin notices this, and he gets a good look at his wife. The way she struggled, the way she’s tied up, the curvature of her hips... He just kept staring, dirty thoughts playing out in his mind. He wasn’t aware of the slit around where his groin used to be, now starting to part with his arousal as a pink phallus started to reveal itself. His cock was much larger than it had been previously, both in size and girth. Finally, he can’t resist anymore and gives in to temptation, using his tail to swim his body down a bit so he’s only inches away from his wife’s floating body. His member starts rubbing against her hands and she stops moving.

Nisa takes a few moments to understand what her hands are feeling. She starts to stroke it curiously when she hears him moan. “Mmmf...” Blush burns in her cheeks as she realizes she’s giving her husband a hand job, but it only turns her on and she keeps going, stroking him now with gusto. He moans more and more as she strokes him and his cock is erect to its full size. Nisa gets a little confused, did he get bigger? He’s around seven inches at this point, and definitely thicker. Her own slit at her front gives a visible throb at her aroused excitement and she continues to stroke her husband’s cock.

“Mmmph... Mmm... Mmmff!” Rewin’s moans get louder and louder the more the lioness jerks off her husband. His tail has started to swim and make his hips thrust into her hand slightly, bucking as his pleasure commands him to. After a few minutes of this, he can’t take anymore and starts to thrash his tail, his cock quickly sliding in and out of her grip. His pleasure builds quickly as he moans more. And finally, his pleasure peaks into his orgasm. “Mmmmppphh!” His figure winds up vertical as he starts to thrust in the water, his cock pulsating and throbbing as he starts cumming. Several ropes of his cum spurt out of his tip and start to dissipate in the water, slowly floating to the surface. He lets out several more spurts before his cock stops throbbing. Panting, he starts to float horizontally again as he recuperates. Instead he’s met with a wonderful sight and sounds.

Nisa has taken to trying to break free again, but this time much differently; her focus is split in two, one on trying to free her hands from her cuffs and one on trying to ease the throbbing in her slit. As such, she was struggling again but her hips were gyrating as if she were air humping with desperate need. “Mmmrrphh...” She whined out softly, the sound full of sexual desire. In no time, Rewin’s cock springs back to action, getting hard and completely erect when he watches his wife squirm.

His eyes lower from her hands downward and it’s then that he notices something he hadn’t seen before. Just under her hips was a slit, like his, however it didn’t have a clit on it or a cock growing from it. Regardless, he was far too aroused to not attempt his dirty thoughts. He started to gyrate his hips with hers, his seven inch member rubbing against the slit

Nisa gasps at this new feeling, not quite the relief she hoped for but damn it felt good. She grinded against him for a moment before she couldn’t take it and angled herself, slowly guiding his cock into her slit. She gasped out sharply, her hole not prepared for his huge size, and as soon as his entire length was hilted in her, she moaned out. “Mmmh, mmmph...”

Rewin also moaned at the tightness from this hole, and it was then he realized what he was doing; this had to be her tailhole, and just the thought excited his cock to throb strongly within her. Carefully, he started to use his tail to slide his cock in and out of her anus, never completely leaving it but making sure the entire length went in each thrust. “Mmmf.” He started to feel pleasured again and his thrusts picked up, his cock filling her quickly and deeply.

Nisa moaned into her gag as her husband thrusted into her tail hole. “Mmm! Mm! Mmmphh!” her breasts start to bounce with each thrust of his lower half smacking into her. Her ass was gripping him tightly, pleasuring them both. Underneath her, the lioness’ pussy was throbbing was pleasure as she too started to grind into him with each thrust.

The two of them continued their underwater breeding, getting lost in both time and the pleasure. Soon enough, the both of them felt spiking as their pleasure started leading them to the edge. They moaned together as Rewin couldn’t hold back anymore, he thrusted into her hard and fast, his tail smacking hers with each push. “Mmph! Mmph! Mmmmmppphhh!” After a few moments, he finally felt release as he hit his peak and began cumming again. He shot his load into her tailhole, his hips bucking and jerking into her with each new rope of cum that shot into her.

Feeling him cum inside her asshole was enough to send her over the edge as well. Nisa hit her orgasm with a loud and final moan. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppphhhhhh!” Her entire body writhed around without purpose as pleasure shot through her body like a jolt of electricity. Both her holes tightened down and throbbed wildly, her hips bucking as she clawed at the restraints on her arms. Her orgasm lasted much longer than it usually had, and several moments later, the orgasm left her body as she floated there weakly, panting through the gag with her husband’s cock still in her.

Rewin didn’t move as he too panted and rested, weak with their lovemaking. They stayed like that for a good long while, to the point he’d grown soft in her and his cock retracted into his slit sheathe. When he pulled away, he saw very little of his load in her leaking out and floating to the surface. He looked up, seeing the moon had moved slightly in the sky. They had been down here a while.

Something caught the malamute’s gaze as he was looking up, and he squinted to get a better look at the shadowy object that was growing bigger. Nisa seemed to hear the bubbling of the object and looked up as well. After a few moments, the object landed on the floor nearby. Rewin stared at it before he figured out what it was and started thrashing slightly. It was his turban, and inside was his brass lamp. Nisa quickly figured it out as well and started to swim as well.

The ball and chain that held them in place was firmly sunken into the sand, but after many minutes of trying, they were able to get it to a place that it dragged along the seafloor when they swam with it. After ten minutes of swimming and pulling the ball, they got to the turban and Nisa was able to rub the lamp with her face, wishing the genie inside would wake up and get them free.

Light blue mist and sparkles leaked from the lamp and started to surround the married couple, soon completely enveloping them. In a flash, the fog disappears and in it’s wake is nothing but a ball sinking into the sand with two chains and empty cuffs. 

***************************************************************************** 

“Hnng...” The malamute stirred and memories flooded his mind. Underwater. Ball and chain. Mermaids. Quickly, he sat up in surprise as he opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He found himself in his room at home, laying in bed. The lioness beside him also stirred when he did, seeming to have the same reaction and looking around in a slight panic as she remembered everything as well. The moon outside their window told them it was just after two in the morning. They both glanced around the room, confused and wondering if it was just a dream. Until they see they both still have their fish tails.

Before they can say anything to each other, the lamp on the bed rattles and starts to glow again. They look over and see turquoise smoke and sparkles leaking from the lamp, this time appearing beside their bed and growing into a large shape. After a few moments, the smoke takes form and solidifies into a person. A T-Rex has formed from the lamp, her scales light red with a tan underbelly. Even while in smoke form, she is rather large, standing near seven-foot four with a slightly overweight figure like her friends, weighing in at around two-hundred twenty. Her hips and up are normal, but her lower half is made of the same smoke that leaks from her lamp, connecting her to it. A green cloth sash belt is around her hips, while she also wears a metal bronze bra that covers her DD breasts and golden prisoner-like cuffs around her wrists. Atop her head is a dark tan hat, dome-shaped and a small cape around her shoulders and back.

Zirina the genie smirks with her hands on her hips as she sees her friends laying in their bed, still half transformed into merpeople. “I hope you two had fun.” She said knowingly. “After all, you did touch my lamp and wished for something fun and to be tied up.”

The genie was friends with Rewin and Nisa, she usually granted most of their wishes since they treated her with kindness and love. The malamute thought to himself for a minute, remembering his touch on the lamp and it made him blush as his earlier perverse thoughts had been made obvious.

Nisa laughed at her husband’s embarrassed state as she realized what had happened. “Ah, that explains it now. Well, thank you for answering our wish Zirina.” Rewin also murmured his own thanks.

The T-Rex nodded and smiled at them both. “It was my pleasure. Now if you don’t mind...” Her sentence is interrupted by a yawn as she stretches. “It’s rather late so I’d like to get some sleep. And don’t worry, those tails should be gone by the time you wake up in the morning. Sleep well you two!” And with that, her body faded into smoke once again and slowly disappeared into the lamp.

Rewin turned his shy head to face his wife, who only smiled at him with love. She reached over and kiss him, her hand accidentally landing on his tail. They look down in amazement at their new transformation. Her hand softly glided along his smooth scales in admiration. “That was an amazing experience. We should do it again sometime.”

The malamute again found himself blushing at his wife’s words, but at the same time his excitement got the better of him. “R-Really? You want to?” She only nodded and he chuckled at the future date. But then his eyes drifted down again and he couldn’t resist. He lifted his tail slightly and brought his fins up to his reach, touching at them and playing with them. Nisa watched for a moment before she did the same, bringing her tail to her so she could marvel and play with the fins too.

After a little while, Nisa lays down with a yawn and quickly falls asleep, exhausted from their earlier lovemaking escapade. Rewin continues to play with his fins for a while longer, then moving to play with his wife’s fins. He thoroughly enjoyed the idea of merpeople, and knew without a doubt that he would wish this transformation again, though he was a little sad to give it up. Finally, after a few minutes of playing, he too yawned at the late hour and laid beside his wife. He pulled the covers up over their bodies while they snuggled together. They both lay on their side, husband and wife spooning close together as they start to fall asleep. His arm is loosely draped over Nisa, and just like his arm, his tail fins drape over hers in a romantic gesture. Together, the couple fall asleep and dream of the ocean once again. 

[END]  
Mermaid Wet Dreams  
  
Written by MetalHeadKendra  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/metalheadkendra/  
  
Storyline by and Commission for Tazzmo70  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/tazzmo70  
  
Interested in my work? Note me to possibly do a writing commission for you!


End file.
